1995-1996 NBA Season
The 1995-1996 NBA Season was the 50th season of the National Basketball Association. Two expansion teams joined that season. The Chicago Bulls defeated the Seattle SuperSonics in six games to win the championship. Eastern Conference Standings Atlantic * 1. Orlando Magic * 2. New York Knicks * 3. Miami Heat * 4. Washington Bullets * 5. Boston Celtics * 6. New Jersey Nets * 7. Philadelphia 76ers Central * 1. Chicago Bulls * 2. Indiana Pacers * 3. Cleveland Cavaliers * 4. Atlanta Hawks * 5. Detroit Pistons * 6. Charlotte Hornets * 7. Milwaukee Bucks * 8. Toronto Raptors Western Conference Standings Midwest * 1. San Antonio Spurs * 2. Utah Jazz * 3. Houston Rockets * 4. Denver Nuggets * 5. Dallas Mavericks * 6. Minnesota Timberwolves * 7. Vancouver Grizzlies Pacific * 1. Seattle SuperSonics * 2. Los Angeles Lakers * 3. Portland Trail Blazers * 4. Phoenix Suns * 5. Sacramento Kings * 6. Golden State Warriors * 7. Los Angeles Clippers Playoffs Eastern Conference Quarterfinals * Chicago Bulls over Miami Heat * Orlando Magic over Detroit Pistons * Atlanta Hawks over Indiana Pacers * New York Knicks over Cleveland Cavaliers Western Conference Quarterfinals * Seattle SuperSonics over Sacramento Kings * San Antonio Spurs over Phoenix Suns * Utah Jazz over Portland Trail Blazers * Houston Rockets over Los Angeles Lakers Eastern Conference Semifinals * Chicago Bulls over New York Knicks * Orlando Magic over Atlanta Hawks Western Conference Semifinals * Seattle SuperSonics over Houston Rockets * Utah Jazz over San Antonio Spurs Eastern Conference Finals * Chicago Bulls over Orlando Magic Western Conference Finals * Seattle SuperSonics over Utah Jazz NBA Finals * Chicago Bulls over Seattle SuperSonics Rosters Atlanta Hawks * #2 Stacey Augmon (F) * #3 Craig Ehlo (G) * #4 Spud Webb (G)-traded to Minnesota * #5 Ken Norman (F) * #8 Steve Smith (G) * #10 Mookie Blaylock (G) * #14 Howard Nathan (G)-waived * #22 Reggie Jordan (G) * #24 Donnie Boyce (G) * #28 Andrew Lang ©-traded to Minnesota * #32 Christian Laettner (F) * #43 Grant Long (F) * #44 Alan Henderson (F) * #45 Sean Rooks © * #50 Matt Bullard (F) Boston Celtics * #0 Eric Montross © * #7 Dee Brown (G) * #20 Sherman Douglas (G)-traded to Milwaukee * #40 Dino Radja (F) Charlotte Hornets * #1 Muggsy Bogues (G) * #2 Larry Johnson (F) * #30 Dell Curry (G) * #41 Glen Rice (F) * #52 Matt Geiger © Chicago Bulls * #7 Toni Kukoc (F) * #9 Ron Harper (G) * #13 Luc Longley © * #23 Michael Jordan (G) * #33 Scottie Pippen (F) * #34 Bill Wennington © * #91 Dennis Rodman (F) Cleveland Cavaliers * #1 Terrell Brandon (G) * #9 Dan Majerle (G) * #14 Bobby Phills (G) * #33 Donny Marshall (F) Dallas Mavericks * #4 Cherokee Parks © * #5 Jason Kidd (G) * #21 George McCloud (F) * #24 Jim Jackson (G) * #32 Jamal Mashburn (F) * #42 Roy Tarpley (F)-banned from league during season * #54 Popeye Jones (F) Denver Nuggets * #1 Mahmoud Abdul-Rauf (G) * #20 LaPhonso Ellis (F) * #23 Bryant Stith (G) * #24 Antonio McDyess (F) * #34 Reggie Williams (F) * #55 Dikembe Mutombo © Detroit Pistons * #4 Joe Dumars (G) * #20 Allan Houston (G) * #33 Grant Hill (F) * #42 Theo Ratliff © * #50 Otis Thorpe (F) Golden State Warriors * #3 Donyell Marshall (F) * #10 Tim Hardaway (G)-traded to Miami * #11 BJ Armstrong (G) * #12 Bimbo Coles (G) * #32 Joe Smith (F) * #41 Kevin Willis (F) Houston Rockets * #22 Clyde Drexler (G) * #25 Robert Horry (F) * #30 Kenny Smith (G) * #34 Hakeem Olajuwon © * #52 Chucky Brown (F) Indiana Pacers * #13 Mark Jackson (G) * #31 Reggie Miller (G) * #45 Rik Smits © Los Angeles Clippers * #2 Pooh Richardson (G) * #8 Brian Williams © * #31 Brent Barry (G) * #35 Loy Vaught (F) Los Angeles Lakers * #9 Nick Van Exel (G) * #12 Vlade Divac © * #23 Cedric Ceballos (F) * #25 Eddie Jones (G) * #32 Magic Johnson (F) Miami Heat * #10 Tim Hardaway (G) * #33 Alonzo Mourning © Milwaukee Bucks * #13 Glenn Robinson (F) * #20 Sherman Douglas (G) * #42 Vin Baker (F) Minnesota Timberwolves * #4 Spud Webb (G) * #4 Micheal Williams (G) * #5 Doug West (G) * #21 Kevin Garnett (F) * #24 Tom Gugliotta (F) * #28 Andrew Lang © * #30 Terry Porter (G) * #32 Christian Laettner (F)-traded to Atlanta * #34 Isaiah Rider (G) * #45 Sean Rooks ©-traded to Atlanta New Jersey Nets * #21 Kevin Edwards (G) * #44 Derrick Coleman (F)-traded to Philadelphia * #45 Shawn Bradley © New York Knicks * #3 John Starks (G) * #33 Patrick Ewing © * #34 Charles Oakley (F) Orlando Magic * #1 Penny Hardaway (G) * #3 Dennis Scott (F) * #25 Nick Anderson (G) * #32 Shaquille O'Neal © * #54 Horace Grant (F) Philadelphia 76ers * #4 Sharone Wright ©-traded to Toronto * #44 Derrick Coleman (F) * #76 Shawn Bradley ©-traded to New Jersey Phoenix Suns * #7 Kevin Johnson (G) * #23 Wayman Tisdale (F) * #34 Charles Barkley (F) Portland Trail Blazers * #1 Rod Strickland (G) * #3 Clifford Robinson (F) * #11 Arvydas Sabonis © * #44 Harvey Grant (F) Sacramento Kings * #0 Olden Polynice © * #2 Mitch Richmond (G) * #13 Sarunas Marciulionis (G) San Antonio Spurs * #32 Sean Elliott (F) * #45 Chuck Person (F) * #50 David Robinson © Seattle SuperSonics * #10 Nate McMillan (G) * #11 Detlef Schrempf (F) * #20 Gary Payton (G) * #33 Hersey Hawkins (G) * #40 Shawn Kemp (F) Toronto Raptors * #3 Zan Tabak © * #9 Sharone Wright © * #13 Doug Christie (G) * #20 Damon Stoudamire (G) * #30 Oliver Miller © * #34 Carlos Rogers (F) * #35 Tracy Murray (F) * #55 Acie Earl © Utah Jazz * #12 John Stockton (G) * #14 Jeff Hornacek (G) * #32 Karl Malone (F) * #34 Bryon Russell (F) * #00 Greg Ostertag © Vancouver Grizzlies * #2 Greg Anthony (G) * #30 Blue Edwards (G) * #50 Bryant Reeves © Washington Bullets * #4 Chris Webber (F) * #5 Juwan Howard (F) * #30 Rasheed Wallace (F) * #77 Gheorghe Muresan © Category:Seasons